À Morte
by boagarota
Summary: As orelhas de Kreacher se abaixaram. Ele não queria levar o mestrinho para lá. Aquele lugar era perverso. Não era lugar para o mestrinho Regulus. Não mesmo. Mas ele não tinha opção. O mestrinho dera uma ordem, e cabia a Kreacher cumpri-la. Reg/Kreacher.


**Nome:** À Morte  
**Autor:** Mayra Vieira Maia  
**Tipo:** Ficlet  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Foco:** Kreacher/Regulus Black  
**Capa da fic:** .com/albums/ww29 ...   
**Link para a fic:**

Kreacher estremeceu ao ouvir o pedido do mestrinho.  
- Para onde, mestre?  
- Para a caverna, Kreacher. A mesma caverna onde o Lorde te levou.  
O elfo arregalou os olhos mais uma vez. Por que o mestrinho queria ir àquele lugar? Aquele lugar era... _horrível_.  
- Mestre Regulus, senhor, tem certeza de que o senhor quer que Kreacher o leve para lá?  
- Sim, Kreacher. - a voz do mestrinho tinha um tom de impaciência que deu a Kreacher vontade de investir com a cabeça na parede mais próxima. - Agora pare de enrolar e _leve-me para lá_!  
As orelhas de Kreacher se abaixaram. Ele não queria levar o mestrinho para lá. Aquele lugar era perverso. Não era lugar para o mestrinho Regulus. Não mesmo. Mas ele não tinha opção. O mestrinho dera uma ordem, e cabia a Kreacher cumpri-la.  
Segurando a perna do mestrinho, Kreacher se concentrou. A última coisa que sentiu antes de aparatá-los para a caverna foram as mãos do mestrinho afagando suas orelhas.

**--xx--**

A enseada continuava a mesma da última vez. Kreacher respirou fundo assim que sentiu os pés nus tocarem a rocha fria e úmida. Ele _odiava_ aparatar. O cheiro salgado do mar entrou por seu nariz, enquanto algumas gotas atingiam seu rosto à medida que as ondas estouravam contra as pedras.  
Olhando para cima, verificou que o mestrinho estava inteiro e o olhava preocupado. Sorriu para ele. Kreacher já partira um mestre no meio durante uma aparatação, e quase fora morto por isso. Não queria fazer o mesmo com o mestrinho. Não. Kreacher amava o mestrinho.  
- Para onde, agora? - a voz juvenil do mestrinho o tirou de seu estupor.  
- Lá. - ele apontou a entrada da caverna, pouco distinguível na escuridão, especialmente com a maré cheia.

**--xx--**

À medida que avançavam para a caverna, Kreacher pegou-se lembrando de tudo o que o mestrinho significava para ele. Mestre Sirius nunca fora um bom menino. Na verdade, mestre Sirius sempre fizera tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para ver Kreacher encrencado. Kreacher _odiava_ mestre Sirius. Tivera que assar suas mãos no fogo mais de vinte vezes por causa do mestre Sirius. O dia em que ele deixara a mansão fora o dia mais feliz da vida de Kreacher.  
Agora ele estava rodeado _apenas_ pelas pessoas que amava - a mestra Walburga e o mestrinho.  
Ah, como o mestrinho era diferente do irmão mais velho! Desde que o mestre Regulus nascera, Kreacher sentira que com ele seria diferente. Mestra Walburga ordenara a Kreacher que cuidasse do mestre bebê, e Kreacher cuidara.  
Quem acordava no meio da noite para descobrir o motivo de o mestrinho estar chorando?  
Quem ficava ao lado dele dia e noite quando ele adoecia?  
Quem dava banho no mestrinho sempre que ele se sujava de comida?  
Quem embalava o mestrinho quando ele tinha insônia?  
Sorrindo, Kreacher lembrou-se de como o mestrinho fora um bebê pequeno. Quase não sobrevivera ao parto. Os primeiros meses de vida foram os mais complicados. Kreacher praticamente não dormira, tendo que virar-se em dois para impedir que o pobrezinho sucumbisse a alguma doença malvada de bruxos. Ah, mas Kreacher fora um elfo _excelente_ para seu mestrinho. Não deixara nenhum verme entrar na barriga dele! Curara todas as febres do mestrinho bebê com a paciência de uma mãe.  
E Regulus crescera.  
Kreacher sentia orgulho do mestrinho. Ele era _tão melhor_ do que o mestre Sirius. Às vezes se perguntava como seria possível que mestre Regulus não enxergasse aquilo. Kreacher não entendia o motivo pelo qual o mestrinho chorava de raiva à noite, amaldiçoando o dia em que nascera. Amaldiçoando o irmão por ser primogênito, por ser mais esperto, mais bonito, mais envolvente. Kreacher sempre dizia ao mestrinho que ele era muito melhor que o irmão, mas não se sentia menosprezado ao ver que sua opinião não era levada em conta.  
Afinal, mestre Regulus sempre foi uma criança temperamental.

**--xx--**

- Pronto. E agora?  
A voz de seu mestrinho crescido trouxe o elfo de volta à realidade. Estavam diante da parede. Aquela que gostava de beber sangue. O elfo não teve dúvidas: com um aceno das mãos, seu pulso sangrava. Já havia o encostado à parede bebedora-de-sangue quando mestre Regulus agachou-se ao seu lado.  
- Kreacher, escute-me. _Eu não quero que você faça nada sem me consultar antes_, está bem? - ele pediu, e não havia nada que Kreacher pudesse negar ao mestrinho quando ele o olhava com aqueles olhos pidões.  
O mestrinho sorriu para ele quando o viu acenar com a cabeça.  
- Então vamos em frente.  
Eles avançaram. E avançaram. E avançaram. Kreacher sentiu o frio do lugar penetrar-lhe na alma. Era quase como estar perto de um daqueles sugadores-de-alma que viviam de capuz, flutuando ao redor da prisão dos bruxos. Uma vez ele fora com a mestra Walburga visitar o pai dela lá. Kreacher lembrava a sensação que os sugadores-de-alma causavam. Era como se a tristeza penetrasse por cada poro do seu corpo. Ele reviu mentalmente todas as vezes que o mestrinho ficou doente, e quase o viu morrer. Mas então mestra Walburga convocou um espírito animal que afastou as criaturas.  
Aquela caverna parecia estar permeada com a essência dos sugadores-de-alma. Até mesmo o mestrinho havia perdido o sorriso, e se tornava mais pálido e abatido a cada segundo. Mal podia imaginar Kreacher o que o mestrinho pretendia. Só sabia que não queria tomar aquela água esquisita de novo. A água-que-dá-sede-ao-invés-de-matá-la. Não era tonto, entretanto. Se o mestrinho fizera questão de vir até ali, era pelo medalhão que estava no fundo da bacia-da-água-esquisita.  
E Kreacher sentia-se enregelar de frio, medo e tristeza só de pensar no que teria de fazer.

**--xx--**

Ele não olhou para o lago enquanto atravessavam. Não queria olhar para os corpos-que-se-mexem que dormiam na água. Sabia que eles viriam atrás dele de novo em breve. Preferia adiar o encontro o máximo possível. Olhou para o mestre Regulus. Ele observava a água com atenção, como se analisasse alguma coisa. E provavelmente estava analisando mesmo. Kreacher achava o mestrinho muito inteligente. O mestrinho sempre tinha os melhores planos.  
A areia machucou seus pés quando chegaram à ilhota. Mestre Regulus desembarcou logo após ele. Kreacher olhou para seu mestre e apontou a bacia-da-água-esquisita.  
- É ali que está o medalhão?  
- Sim, mestre Regulus.  
O mestrinho se aproximou do objeto estranho. Kreacher apressou-se a segui-lo. Não devia deixar seu mestrinho sozinho perto daquela _coisa_. Ele podia se machucar. Mestre Regulus olhou por algum tempo para a bacia-da-água-estranha, então voltou a olhar para o lago e, só depois, agachou-se e olhou para Kreacher, falando:  
- Kreacher, o que eu vou dizer agora é _muito_ importante. Entendeu? Você tem que ouvir direito.  
- Sim, mestre. - o elfo assentiu com a cabeça, as orelhas balançando no ar com o vigor do movimento.  
- Vou deixar bem claro, está bem? O que eu vou dizer agora é _uma ordem_. Você é obrigado a cumpri-la, entendeu?  
Sim, Kreacher entendia. Ele teria de beber a água de novo. Tudo bem. Se fosse pelo mestrinho, ele beberia toda a água esquisita do mundo.  
- Sim, mestre.  
- Então escute bem, Kreacher: eu vou beber essa água, e você deve me forçar a fazer isso.  
A cabeça antes abaixada do elfo ergueu-se num rompante. Os olhos já esbugalhados dele tornaram-se ainda maiores, e a pouca cor que a pobre figura tinha desapareceu.  
- O quê?  
- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você deve me forçar a beber a água. _Toda ela_. Não pode sobrar nem uma gota!  
- Não! - o elfo cobriu os olhos com as mãos, querendo arrancá-los das órbitas. - Kreacher não pode fazer isso pelo mestre Regulus. Kreacher bebe a água para o mestre, está bem? Deixe Kreacher beber a água, mestre!  
O elfo sentia náuseas só de pensar em deixar o mestrinho beber daquela coisa.  
- Kreacher, eu lhe disse: _isso é uma ordem_. Não está em discussão.  
O elfo sentiu os olhos começarem a marejar.  
- Mas, mestre...  
- Mas NADA, Kreacher! Chega! - o mestrinho gritou, e Kreacher se encolheu.  
Houve um instante estranho de silêncio absoluto, em que só se podia ouvir os corpos boiando na água, e então as mãos do mestrinho estavam acariciando sua cabeça outra vez.  
- Escute, Kreacher, você tem que fazer isso. Não me deixe parar de beber essa água por nada nesse mundo, entendeu? E quando eu terminar quero que você pegue o medalhão que está lá dentro e troque por este aqui.  
O mestrinho tirou do bolso um medalhão igual ao que estava no fundo da bacia. A essa altura, as lágrimas de Kreacher corriam soltas e ele nem mesmo se importou em analisar o objeto mais detidamente. Apenas o pegou e segurou para seu mestrinho.  
- E-E dep-pois, mestre Regulus?  
O rosto borrado do mestrinho pareceu adquirir uma expressão sombria, mas se tornou vazio de qualquer emoção quando ele falou:  
- Depois você vai para casa.  
- E levo o m-mestre com-migo?  
- Não. - a voz dele tornou-se um pouco rouca. Kreacher não saberia dizer o motivo. - Eu provavelmente já terei sido carregado pelos Inferi nesse momento. Não quero que olhe para mim quando eu terminar de beber a água da bacia. Tudo o que quero é que pegue o medalhão, troque-o pelo que eu lhe dei e vá embora. Entendeu?  
Soluçando, o elfo assentiu com a cabeça. Viu o rosto borrado de seu mestre tornar-se cansado, e o mestrinho suspirar antes de finalizar:  
- Kreacher, por favor, faça tudo o que puder para destruir o medalhão. Ele não deve permanecer intacto, está bem? Prometa-me isso.  
- K-Kreacher p-promete, mestre Regulus.  
O mestrinho sorriu.  
- Ótimo. Ah, e você está proibido de contar a qualquer um o que eu fiz ou onde eu fui parar. Foi um prazer ter você como elfo, Kreacher.  
O elfo estava incapaz de responder algo. Simplesmente conjurou um cálice, encheu-o com a água da bacia e estendeu-o ao seu mestre.  
E sua alma se despedaçou ao vê-lo dar o primeiro gole e erguê-lo em um brinde:  
- À Morte!


End file.
